tabularasafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Chillinvillain
Editorial control Heya CV, Tetris L has recently told me that he might either leave the wiki or take an extended break. I honestly feel like we need more than one person to be the be-all and end-all of the wiki. I can't help but notice that you're very active on it, and I was wondering if you might be interested in becoming a sysop of the wiki with me. The main implication of this is that you could edit protected pages and it would be great if you spot check some of the edits that are made and keep an eye out for vandalism and such. Also, I'd probably want to run ideas and such past you to get your impressions and suggestions. Interested? --TonyV 19:20, 5 August 2007 (EDT) Template:Location I moved 'Type' to the end to avoid messing up the changes already made. j/w, is there a reason why 'type' is a necessary table heading? Imper1um 10:16, 19 August 2007 (EDT) * Hey man, you moved the |} above the noinclude. It was causing alot of issues with edited tables. The current tables have to end with a |} to make sure that they fit in the table. If you see a broken table, it needs to be fixed with the new template. - Imper1um 12:46, 19 August 2007 (EDT) ** Take a look at Here. Look at the Diff log and you'll see how I fix the usage of it. Imper1um 13:56, 19 August 2007 (EDT) *** That sounds good. This Wiki will take alot to get Standardized and organized. The table thing was the start of it. Also, I've been working on other Templates, making sure that their links have the correct Category listings, and putting Debug if they are still in the old format. It seems to be working well. I'm going to be putting a Debug option in there so it puts all of the messed up tables in a Category to make it much easier. (Imper1um 14:01, 19 August 2007 (EDT)) **** It's possible that other people are rectifying the situation as well. I know I'm doing some of them. Let me know if the Debug is showing up for articles that have been fixed. (Imper1um 14:12, 19 August 2007 (EDT)) ***** Well, for example, let's say a page has the old tag with Location. This used to be a variable list rather than an inclusive heading, so, if any variables were associated with the call of the template, it would realize it was old and add the appropriate Debug Category to it. Or, let's take one that I've been working on: Template:NPC. This originally didn't have any Planet, Continent or Zone tag, so I simply added the Debug if it didn't exist. (Imper1um 14:24, 19 August 2007 (EDT)) *Which Article has Debug still on it, and it's fixed? If it's fixed, it shouldn't be in the Debug Category. (Imper1um 16:48, 19 August 2007 (EDT)) The Equals Sign...OF DOOM It's the Equals sign inside the parameter. Wiki don't like it when an equals sign is included in a parameter. Just use a URL converted replacement...I'll see if I can find it tomoarrow morning, right now I'm just too tired. (Imper1um 00:17, 20 August 2007 (EDT)) Template:Skill The problem with it is that there's no Logosref for the individual display. The image needs to be put in the Logosref for Tarapedia:Logos Reference so that it can see the image correctly. Imper1um 21:24, 26 August 2007 (EDT) :gotchya--CV 22:38, 26 August 2007 (EDT) Cool Nice at putting the templates in the formatting. Good job. Imper1um 00:12, 27 August 2007 (EDT) Hi CV, I've been wondering when users here should start actually adding information into the wiki. I've been looking in the Atlas and Enemy sections and I noticed that there are large chunks of information missing from both sections. Aside from that when shall we begin actually entering information for each definition/subject? Thanks, Klepacki 21:33, 27 August 2007 (EDT) Templates and their Modification... OK, the one thing I think were having a problem with is how things are going to be. Unfortunately, we have all these changes in templates, and no documentation, and no standardization. This format is killing us all, and pitting us against each other. I'm pissed, and we're all getting pissed. We need to actually stop changing things with these templates and decide on what our gameplan is before we decide to move forward. We can continue to put on content (since it is needed), but how about we stop changing the templates for right now until we finish the Tarapedia:Formatting section. We need to discuss, scrutinize and fix everything to make sure we have a clean wiki, and no one is arguing (at least about the wrong things). Sound good? (Note: I'm copying this to all of the other major contributors too) (Imper1um 00:27, 27 August 2007 (EDT)) :Works for me, I haven't had any been contributing much anyway (in comparison), so I don't think there will be anything I have a problem with. Just lemme know where we are discussing. Wish we had a forum =\. Editorial Question CV- Just so I can get a better understanding of what editorial comments you are referring to, I thought that my edits were all fairly factorial. Thanks for your feedback. --FrostyGhost 21:11, 27 August 2007 (EDT)